Watching
by love2be4gotten
Summary: Maybe one day, but for now I'll wait. Sasunaru. One-shot for now.


**Here is a random story for you all.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Naruto characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV:**

Watching him day by day makes me want to cry. He came here with a defeated look, as if everything he once loved had been taken away from him. When I first met him, when he first walked into that classroom, he gave me and the rest of the class a small smile, and a timid 'hello. My name is Uzamaki Naruto.' His very voice was the definition of broken, and there was a pang in my heart at his words and tone.

Day after day, he seemed to get better, happier. And for a while, I thought he truly was happy, but the sadness never truly went away. And I realized that it never fully would. I often felt the need to ask him what was wrong, but I would restrain myself. Maybe one day when he was ready he would tell me, tell all his friends, but for now I'll wait.

**Kiba's POV:**

Watching him gives me the chills. It is as if he is an empty shell, and living each day is a struggle for him. He is a good friend, and a free spirit, and it is as if he has a whole different side that he's hiding. He puts on the image that he is strong, but when someone grabbed him by the side in PE, he changed from a calm, strong wall, into a shivering limp noodle. It was as if the very touch killed him inside. I want to help him, to give him a shoulder to cry on, but I feel as if I touch him, he'll shatter again.

I feel that there is nothing I can do for him, not now anyways. When he tells me what has him so down, I'll be able to give a lending hand. Maybe one day it'll happen, but for now I'll wait.

**Iruka's POV:**

Watching him made me wonder why he came here in the first place. When he came here, he came alone without anyone to support him. He worked odd jobs to try to get by on the school's expenses, and I did my best to help. And as his teacher, I also tired to make him feel welcome, but he seemed lost to all contact that had concern in it. Almost as if the word 'compassion' was meaningless to him. It was strange how he would put on fake smiles every day, make it look as if he were fine when he really wasn't.

He was a good student, very sociable, and a kind friend. But was it the real him? He looked most of the time to be feeling the need to be alone. As if he wanted to run away from all prying eyes. Maybe one day he would feel confident to confide in me what was bugging him, but for now I'll wait.

**Naruto's POV:**

Watching myself in the mirror and I know at once that I'm afraid. Afraid he'll come back and take me away with him. I wait in fear and think what will happen if he does come back, think back on those days I spent with him, days filled with blood and pain, and think how I don't want that to happen again. Memories of that time bring sorrow and fear, and I don't want to live in fear anymore.

I want this pain to go away, I want freedom and relief, but if anything, I want to get far away from all civilization forever. Maybe one day I will, but for now I'll wait.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Watching him made my heart swell with joy. It was unbelievable that this many years had passed since I had last seen him. So many years since I'd seen those eyes and his wonderful smile. If one thing hadn't changed, it would be his smile. Even after all these years his smile still brightened even the darkest of rooms, even though it was obviously fake.

I just wished I could speak to him, but even if I ever did get the nerve to go and talk to him, he wouldn't listen. He never listened. It was why I had done what I had done and why he left in the first place for so long.

I would give anything for him to come back, but he wouldn't. He never would. He had said many times when he was still with me that he was waiting for the chance to run, waiting for the chance to forget me and what was done.

I used to think, 'maybe when day he would return, and I would wait.' But now the time for waiting has passed. Love should never have a time limit, but when it's been this damn long... I would bring him back with me, I'll no longer wait.

* * *

**Well? A random thing, but I feel like I am in a random mood. :D Do I continue? It will be a one-shot for now, but leave your reviews please! :P**


End file.
